


Pride and Swooning

by BD99



Series: Love & Legends Helena Klein [4]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sparring, Swooning, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: A potential alternate few hours in Reiner's Castle.   Kya makes an effort to learn some basic swordplay, only to find herself overly distracted by Helena.   After an accident, Kya talks to Helena about taking unnecessary injuries for her.





	Pride and Swooning

  
  
“Again.” August’s voice was taciturn. A sharp command that made Kya’s muscles twitch in dismay. Her sweaty palms shifted around the hilt of her wooden sword, gliding across the smooth sanded material as she attempted to correct her grip.  
  
“This is so much cooler in training montages.” she groaned, offering a good-natured smile towards the Knight as he lifted his own stick. They crossed their “blades” in a repeating pattern, allowing Kya to adapt to the collisions and motions. The wood throbbed in her hands after every strike. The impact danced along its length, rattling Kya’s body to her teeth as she braced against the blow.   Again and again, cross, high, low. It was almost comforting how repetitive the strikes were. It allowed her mind to roam.  
  
August was a dashing young man, with eyes like sapphires, filled with righteous aggression. The messy hair style suited him, rich brown locks adding a rather youthful appearance. His clean-shaven face was not so soft as to be called babyish, with strong cheekbones carrying his masculinity through to a chiselled jawline, softened by an almost adorable Prince Charming nose.  
  
The warm afternoon sun beat down on the field, bathing the short grass in orange hues. The grass was evidently trampled, baring the footprints of August’s armored boots and other prints of Kya’s body for each time she had been deposited on her rump. Somehow, despite the fast footwork and heavy strides, the grass had not been upturned. It still looked peaceful, still offered gentle padding for those who were bested. The battle cries and clashing weapons bounced off one of the Castle walls, which was made of a sandy coloured stone. A crisp, elegant colour that reflected the light onto well-kept pathways. Unlike the Queen’s castle, Reiner’s keep felt homely. Its corners did not slice the air, its angles were blunted. There was an undeniable softness. As if it had been painted with the landscape, instead of plastered over the top.  
  
“You’d best have your guard up, My Lady. Your pet sorcerer doesn’t have spells to save you!” The mockery from the guards echoed, though their laughter faded at the disapproving tongue lashing that followed from Isuel.  
  
Despite Helena’s pledge to serve, Reiner had still insisted on guards accompanying them. Whilst he had been willing to allow both Helena and Kya to train, he had not allowed them armor or proper weapons. Kya had been practicing with August, attempting to learn the basics of swordplay, whilst Helena was kept a short distance apart. The reminder that Helena was not by her side was enough to draw Kya’s gaze towards her Sorceress, who was sparring with two guards.  
  
Helena was a vision. Dressed down into simple pants and a sleeveless tunic as she stood against armored men. The Guards had insisted Helena’s arms be bare, so that she couldn’t hide any tricks up her sleeves. She also carried training blades, nothing that could cause enough harm to armored men should she rebel. The Mage’s movements were effortless, as powerful and graceful as everything else about her. She lifted her blades, crossing them to block an incoming overhead strike from the first guard. Kya’s lips parted in a small gasp as Helena stepped to the side, twisting the highest blade to flick the Guard’s aside. As the man’s arm crossed his body, Helena followed with a quick jab to his ribs with her second blade, flexing her arm yet again. The muscles flowed gloriously beneath her skin, revealing themselves down her forearm, along her bicep and through to her shoulder. Normally, that strength remained hidden, which made it all the more distracting for Kya.  
  
  
_“-Thank you, unknown fantasy world cosmic powers for giving me this gorgeous woman.-“_ Kya’s mind sang, even as she forced her mouth to remain shut. It wouldn’t serve to drool everywhere, after all.  
  
Helena never stopped moving, stepping through her motion as her other blade swept across the second Guard. She knocked his weight aside, sending him stumbling before sweeping the feet of the first guard. With both men down, Helena took a brief moment to relax, tossing her head back in an effort to get her hair out of her face. She wasn’t even out of breath, barely challenged by her disgruntled sparring partners. They grumbled loudly as they got to their feet, charging in once more.  
  
_“-She’s holding back.-“_ Kya realised, watching Helena continue to dance through the fight. Her blades flicked, parrying most blows, or deflecting. Helena never allowed herself to be caught, twisting and jabbing around the men’s weight. In the rare cases she was brought to her brute strength, Helena showed how dedicated to her training she had been. Her strength allowed her enough time to slip around her enemies, then let their weight do the rest of the work.  
  
“Kya!” Even Helena’s voice was a distraction. Full of warmth and concern as the Mage abandoned her partners and sprinted towards the smaller woman. Kya’s gaze was drawn to the neckline of Helena’s tunic, admiring the delicate collarbones on display. Then to ample breasts, which swayed and bounced subtly within the confines of a lace corset. Gods, the Mage was so comfortable to rest her head on. Neither too firm nor too soft.  
  
_“-She’s so much better than memory foam pillows.-“_ Kya silently swooned as her head was drawn into the tempting cushion of Helena’s bosom.  Helena held Kya’s head to her chest, even as she stepped past the girl. The Sorceress’ cheek rested on crown of Kya’s head, shielding it with her own. Her powerful arms and shoulders caved in around Kya like a blanket. As if cloaking her from danger. They held Kya close, pulling the otherworldly woman into a wall of warmth and comfort. Then, Helena lurched. She swayed on uneasy feet for a moment, leaving Kya leaning into Helena to keep the Mage upright.     
  
August’s voice, a sickly thud and a horribly loud cracknaap resonated in Kya’s head, played out in slow motion as a blur of wood rushed by the corner of her vision. She felt a hiss against her temple, a blast of hot air against her sweaty flesh.  
  
“Kya? My love, are you alright?” Helena gasped, rearing back to cup Kya’s face in both her hands. Helena’s callused palms were so remarkably gentle against Kya’s jaw, as if they were cradling a form made of ash instead of solid flesh. Finger tips brushed against Kya’s ears, even as her view was obscured by a curtain of white gold. Helena’s brow rested against Kya’s, lowered and tense with concern.  
  
“Um, hi? What’s this about?” Kya questioned, unable to resist leaning a little closer to bump her nose to the Spell Caster’s. For that brief moment they were safe, encased in a curtain of shimmering winter gold. Hot breath brushed Kya’s lips as the Mage panted, gritting her own teeth for a few moments before withdrawing. As Helena withdrew, it was as if a haze was removed, a fog lifted from Kya’s senses as green filled her peripheral.  
  
“You should have been paying attention!” August accused, his voice coming from over Helena’s shoulder. Kya blinked, looking down to her feet as a blush formed across her cheeks.   The blush quickly faded to cold horror the moment her eyes fixed upon the upper half of a wooden sword. The wood was cracked up the centre, covered in jagged lightning like lines that radiated form an evident point of contact. The base of the blade was splintered, looking almost like the bristles of a broom instead of a training weapon.  
  
“Foolish Knight! If I had my magi-“ Helena begun, her voice clipped and hissing. Kya’s gaze lifted to her face, taking note of the expression. Helena’s teeth were gritted, biting back her words even as her lips peeled into one of her most deadly snarls. Rage and agony danced in her icy depths, tainting them from the loving warmth Kya was used to seeing.  
  
“Not even a day and you’re throwing threats around, Klein?” Altea’s voice added to the volatile concoction, full of rage as the pink haired Wizard rushed to her friend’s aid with the other Retainers on her heels. The blaze in Helena’s eyes strongly suggested that Altea’s interruption was not a welcome one.  
__  
“-This isn’t good...-“ Kya noted. Helena stiffened, her body naturally shifting to guard Kya as her hands began to move, almost as if she might cast a spell. They were helpless, unsure what to do yet desperate to do something. Warmth danced across Kya’s cheeks as she reached out, letting the sword drop from her grasp in favour of taking Helena’s hands in her own. The Sorceress was quick to accept the hands, weaving their fingers together. Helena squeezed firmly, using the touch as an anchor as she rolled her shoulders. A soft hiss escaped her, soft enough to escape the Retainer’s notice but not Kya’s.  
  
“Babe, you’re hurt!” The American gasped, putting the pieces together quickly once her brain managed to function. She had been so distracted admiring her girlfriend that she had nearly taken the aged wooden training sword across the skull. Helena had thrown herself between Kya and the blow, and taken it right across the back.  
  
“A pain I’d endure a thousand times to see you safe” Helena spoke softly, clenching her teeth to bite back the insults towards the Knight and Wizard.  
  
“Alright. Lets go cool off. We’re all on the same side here.” Kya quickly placated, hoping everyone would listen. Tension hung in the air for a few moments, blistering and crackling like static between them. All it would take is one wrong move and Helena might end up in the Dungeons, or worse. One move from The Retainers however was liable to set Helena off, to trigger the Mage’s protective instincts. Nobody could afford to have the situation blow up, especially when it had been Kya’s fault in the first place.  
  
“Kya...” Helena began, her voice softened as she spoke to her lover. Even in her protectiveness, the Sorceress was incapable of cruelty towards her girlfriend. Unable to redirect her hatred. The American took advantage of this, gazing up into the icy expanse of Helena’s eyes. Kya put her best puppy dog eyes on display, aiming to disarm the Sorceress further.  
  
“Please, Helena. You’re hurt. Don’t punish yourself. Lets just go and sit for a little, perhaps put some magical cream on this before it bruises.” Kya pleaded, lifting her hand to Helena’s face. She had to rise onto her toes, but tenderly she brushed a few stray locks behind Helena’s ear. Afterwards, her hand did not retreat, lingering on the clammy expanse of Helena’s cheek. On the edge of her vision, Kya noticed Reiner herding the others away, giving them a small moment of privacy. The Mage sighed in surrender, though Kya expected she would have more to say, and turned her head. Tender lips fell upon the hammering pulse at Kya’s wrist, lingering there to deliver the gentlest of kisses.  
  
“I recall you saying you do not mind bruises?” Helena stated softly, almost as a question.  
  
“When YOU leave them on me, not so much. When it’s because you’re hurt, I hate them! A love bite or some scratches when things get kinky isn’t the same as a beating, Helena. One I absolutely consent to, the other is just pain!” Kya pointed out in an equally soft tone, once again reminding the Mage about Consent. Helena understood it, she forever sought it from Kya. The tormented Mage was incapable of forcing her will on her love. When it came to herself, however, Helena seemed unsure where she wished to assert herself. Every boundary she voiced was laced with confidence, the absolute intent to allow precisely that and no more. But, often times, to discover that she disapproved she had to be exposed. Each exposure broke Kya’s heart a little more. When a skim of a touch made the Mage jump in well contained fear, instead of barely restrained pleasure. It was a physical agony on top of anguish. Like ice spreading between her bones until she couldn’t breathe without an ache forming.  
  
“Any marks on you should be because you consent, Helena. That includes if I go vacuum on you.”  
  
“Go ...? What an unusual statement.”  
  
“If I leave hickys. Or scratches. Or handprints. Or ANYTHING. I don’t mind some love marks, I like being reminded I’m yours. But any other bruises? Injury isn’t sexy. Not on myself and certainly not on you.” Kya elaborated, her cheeks flushing despite herself. Her mind flashed to every class she had taken in school, the catchphrases about consent been sexy and abstinence is key. Consent may be sexy, but it sure as hell was awkward to talk about.  
  
“You’ve suffered enough, Helena. Don’t let yourself suffer. It isn’t endearing, and it isn’t what I want. When you suffer, I do too. If I miss you’re hurt, I feel guilty. I love you, and that means I want to be there for you. If you’re hurt, I want to help treat every wound. Or at least kiss it better.” Kya continued further, letting the words fall from her lips like droplets of rain across a field. Her tone remained gentle, loving, yet determined. She needed Helena to understand how serious she was. Needed the Mage to learn she was not alone in her pain.  
  
“How’s the whack?”  
  
“It... smites” Helena confessed after several moments, her expression still bewildered and cheeks flushed with a blush to match. Kya’s heart ached as she stepped closer, stretching her body and balancing up on her toes as much as she could in order to press a kiss as high as she could. Her lips rested against Helena’s jaw for a few moments, simply indulging in the contact before her hands found Helena’s biceps.  
  
_“-I am a pathetic, thirsty wreck-“_ Kya chastised herself as she palmed the Mage’s arms, feeling the ripples of strength as Helena’s hands found her hips. Kya finally found her feet, offering a radiant smile up for Helena.    
  
“I can help” Reiner’s voice cut in from behind Helena. The Sorceress jumped, arms wrapping around Kya defensively even as her body curled like a shield. The Mage’s instinct was clear, if she couldn’t use her magic then she would use her body. Absorb everything incoming. Kya’s heart fluttered, warmth and affection laced with slight exasperation.  
  
_“-I just told her I didn’t want her to suffer... but I love her for who she is.-“_ Kya sighed as she waited, already knowing Helena would wish to withdraw. Perhaps she could ask Solaire to sneak some supplies into their room, if she could find a moment alone, or if not...  
  
_“-I guess I better get good at kissing bruises.-“_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this to a lyric from Apocalyptica - Not strong Enough.
> 
> "Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame  
> You say my name, but it's not the same  
> You look in my eyes I'm stripped of my pride  
> And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to it's knees"
> 
> While the song is very much Helena and the Queen, I felt this verse fit her love for MC and how she was drawn in by the kindness verses cruelty.
> 
> I'm going to be arrogant enough to not only leave a note, but also say if anybody has ideas or stuff they'd want to prompt, or bounce ideas for their own works then hit me up. I'd love to see everyone bring their versions and takes of Helena's awesome story to life :)


End file.
